Plan to Die before Senility
by SakuraFurude
Summary: Inspired by A Little Night's Music by srgeman. Lati is a Normal 15 year old Bleach Otaku, that is till a sugar-rushed someone broke her time-line, watch as Lati gets thrown back to life as a wailing baby and her best friend's starter!, rated T for teen.
1. You did WHAT!

**Plan To **_**Die**_** Before **_**Senility**_

Me: I do not own Pokémon Inspired by 'A Little Night's Music' by Surgeman but the creations of Lati / Leti is based on me while May, Tabby, Tori, Sam, and Carol are based on my buddies, May, Tori and Sam will be helping me with disclaimers Tabby and Carol will appear around once in a while

Sam: YAYY*Munches on a cookie*

May: I want a COOKIE!*Steals a Chocolate chip cookie*

Tori: Please go on with it

~^_^~Meow~^_^~Mew~Purrr~HISS

**Lati's point of view**

_My life has always been boring to me, I've been late, I haven't even started my adventure, but things are about to change I won't be that little sickly girl who you could see at school and has a attitude to match a Rebellious Charizard, not much to care about me, I mainly am the insanely 'evil' one of the group but I have plenty more sense so I'm called the 'respectable' one by parents, who is usually to shy to say much to the parents_

_Ha all that is about to change oh and my Name? It's Lati_

**Earlier today**

I was hanging out in my room, it one of those Sunday night meetings that we usually had… Who are we? Well here is a brief saying of us all, there is my life time friend **May 'Maymay' Celltis**, she's the shortest of all of us, she is a bit on the hyper side but she still as that spiffy Serious side of her which we all fear, seriously that girl is like Dracula on steroids when she is seriously angry, anyways she hates it when someone calls her short, she has short bob cut that is neck length it's hard to explain, she has a head band on all the time to hold back some of her bangs, she wears whatever she feels like today she is wearing a blue shirt that has a rainbow smiley face that says "Peace" and reddish sweatpants she has brown eyes like four people in the group. Then to the left of me is **Tabby Curtis** she's the second shortest, she has long black hair like me and May, she has it up in a ponytail pulled back her bangs too, she wears a light blue sweater and jeans, she is like May but she's only hyper, even if she is angry her hyper voice, no pun intended, comes out instead of angry, but recently she has been very tired and weary, cause of school, then to the right is **Sam Grezenis **she has long light brown hair, Her bangs spilt midway then hides behind her hair, she wears a dark blue short sleeve and some skinny-ish jeans only cause they fit her of course she is always hyper but easily gets angry which is bad, to the center is **Tori Normandy**, her hair is the same color as Sam's. She wears jeans that look worn out and she wears her hair in a ponytail, she wears a white short sleeve and some jeans her blue eyes which isn't seen much in the group since she is using laughing her head off with her jokes.** In the corner is Carol Ageal, **She is usually pretty quiet, she has her hair up in the same style as Tori but her hair is more of a chocolate maybe a milk chocolate? I dunno but she has light blue eyes too, she wears a pink long sleeve and some jeans, are you knowing the pattern? **Last and basically Tallest is me I'm sitting on my bed** I just wear what ever fits me, today I'm wearing a gray wool sweater a short blue sleeve underneath and on the both is a tank top, oh and I always wear jeans, today I'm wearing my Black waitress jeans though, I have to save up money for my journey, anyways I have long slightly curly but spiky black hair it was caused during a wedding, my sisters friend was trying to curl my hair, which keep on slipping out or those things like silk, I'm sort of the Goth emo of the group, I'm pretty sadistic did I mention I have a suicidal problem? Yea trying to fix that, my friends say I should ignore those preps, it's hard because they keep on trying to get my banned from my extension scholarship, it ends when I want too, anyways today's topic was where we were going to hang out on Monday, though we could talk tomorrow since they were staying over, and our starter Pokémon, May was going first

"_I'm going to use my egg"_

Then it was Sam's turn

"_Hmm a chikorita"_

Then Tori

"_I dunno maybe a bulbasaur?"_

Then Tabby

"_I want Piplup~"_

Then Carol

"_I'm not sure, maybe I'll just follow you guys"_

Then finally it was me

"_Hmm maybe….maybe a Cyandaquil, or a absol, or a trapinch, or or or maybe a Eevee!_"

They laughed at me then thought a bit

"Let's eat smores in the yard!" May said, we all agreed it was one of our favorite treats

~in the yard~~~~~

_I don't Blame May for suggesting that I should have disagreed but I never heard of enraged Pokémon in the yard yet so I thought it was safe_

I was making a fire, jabbing at the flames, my friends glared playfully at me when ever I pretended to shoot cinders at them "Okay the flames are ready!" I hollered, they all gathered around and I handed them each a marshmallow, mmm I could taste it now gooey and sticky and warm in my mouth, I saw my marshmallow, nowhere near done I sighed then turned to May "Hey May" I said she turned to me "Yea?", I sighed "What Pokémon do you want to hatch from that egg?" she glanced me then laughed "Isn't it easy? I've been hinting it, I was hoping it to be a Pichu" I rolled my eyes at her then sighed, "Those are on the overused tier for contests, please tell me you aren't going to do 'em" to my lucky may shook her head, I turned back to my marshmallow and put it onto the cookie and chocolate I covered it then held it to my mouth "Cheers!" I said cheerfully then was about to take a bite out of it but then a blood curling cry called into the night

"What was that?" Tori freaked, I shook my head" Nothing like this happened before!" then I glanced around worried

_In any case, what can I do?_

We screeched as a Houndoom jumped out it landed onto of me knocking the breath out of me May ran at it with a stick whacking it, only to get throwing away, the Houndoom held me down, making me unable to help her, I feel it's hot and sticky saliva drip onto my face I nearly screamed, it's spit burned me, and I feel the heat of it's flamethrower as it tried to attack my friends I felt it scorch my face, I tried to scream for help but then….

_What can I do to change the reality of this confined garden?_

The Houndoom loomed over me again this time it's teeth ready to bite, I closed my eyes, hoping for a fast death, to bad Mew hated me like that.

_I haven't even lived through half of my life yet I oppose and I embrace Experiences are unconsciously tattooed onto me_

I felt the Houndoom slowly sink its teeth into my throat, hearing the screams of my friends I felt myself getting shaken, the pain overwhelming, then it all ended.

When I woke up, I saw Mew and Mewtwo I glance at them both not even bothering to look around then I sighed "What did you two do?" I didn't even care if Mewtwo was my favorite one no one gets away from my wrath Mewtwo and mew flinched "It wasn't me, SOMEONE just had to EAT A COOKIE in that forbidden room while playing BS" Mewtwo huffed Mew glared "Yea I sort of broke your line, But No worries! We'll bring you back" that won Mew the shot eye daggers "Hold back what do you mean by no worries YOU FUDGING KILLED ME" I snapped Mew sighed "You still have a swearing habit?" I glared "That doesn't matter tell me what happened you May-clone (1)" Mew sighed "Okay okay this is what happened, well Mewtwo challenged me to BS so I teleported him to the forbidden or time-line room to play so then I took out a cookie with out him noticing as I was losing then I ate it to clear my mind, ehehehehe wrong choice I was bouncing around then I slammed into your string and uh, errr, it broke" Mew choked out I stared at her in disbelief "Well Bye bye have fun in your second life!!" I glanced at her wildly "Wait second-" I cut off as everything turned back, great I can see for the third time in my life, I glanced around, pitch black I groaned, but it was so warm but wet, but I could breath I head-butted the darkness in anger, Stupid Mew not letting me finish my questions, I bashed at wall again this time I heard voices, they sounded grief-filled yet happy

"_Look Tabby the Egg is hatching_"

WHAT? I WAS IN A FUDGING EGG? Wait, Tabby, that means I might be at her house, maybe, but then I heard other voices I listened in closely.

"_Shhh May, we have to get ready it's already been a day since Lati died"_ Tori most likely

"_Tori we miss her!" _I heard two people wail, Sam and Carol

I kicked on the 'egg wall' again this time harder, that got some attention

"_Come one lets wait for the egg to hatch before going"_

I heard a chorus of 'okays' I kicked the egg wall again once again hard, this time I saw light dim, but still light, But soon I was exposed to it's true horrors, the instant I came I was bitten by the cold winter air, the glop all over my body was freezing me even more, I soon felt some one pick me up and begin to clean me and the glop "It's a Shiny Eevee that's so cool, I bet Lati would have spazzed over this, she loves Eevees though she loves umbreon and espeon too" May was speaking, it was odd, my eyes where open and I could hear must be my human senses, my felt my stomach grumble then I turned to May with a 'Oy I want food now cause bitches like you need to get me my food and books/laptop' look May looked at me funny "Wow just like Lati" She said sadly "I'll call you Letix or Leti for short since Lati always said if she was with this place called Org.13(2) she would be called Letix and she loves that name" May whispered then she turned to the others "Lets go" then she picked up a milk bottle and began to walk while trying to feed me, I gave her a ' Are you trying to feed me this crap?' look she sighed then took off the nuzzle, I quickly picked it up and began to gulp in down greedily as if someone were going to steal it, someone did, I looked down and saw a Charmander

"Well hello there senior Shit-face, now give me back my milk and nobody gets hurt"

The Charmander glared at me scathingly "I have a name you know" I rolled my eyes

"Yea I don't give a crap GIVE ME MY MILK" I began to wail in a eevee way to May, May looked at me then saw the Charmander" Bad Flame" May said, she took back the milk and give it to me, I gave this Flame was victory look and began to gulp down my milk "Oh and by the way if I were still human I would be older then you and you'd probably be my starter" I snickered at his horrified expression, a chikorita and piplup giggled and glanced at me with admiration a bulbsaur was just giving a bored look at us all I turned to them "who are you are any of you perhaps Ggio Vega(3)?" I had asked they all shook there heads "You guys have never lived life" I said, the giggled duo turned to me "What's your name?" the piplup asked "I'm Virgo and this Chikorita here is Chiko"

The turned to them and gave them my famous Laharl(4) laugh "Hmhmhmhmhmhm. HAHAHAHAHAHA! Since you told me your names I'll tell you mine, I am Letix 'Leti', I now deem you two my loyal vassals!" they squealed in delight how funny, anyways I looked around, and saw the funeral I began to giggle, I have a problem at funerals I laugh during them it's weird May glanced at me funny then sighed" missed the funeral, I guess we should give our respects and then leave" I snapped up, NO ONE I MEAN NO ONE MUST GIVE RESPECTS .GRAVE. I jumped out of her hands snagging all of the flowers, I heard screams and the word "Absol's Seed" I dashed to my grave and leaped, grabbed the flowers then running, May was chasing after me "LETIII" She cried she followed quickly soon we where on the outskirts of town when I buried the flowered, snapping at air, May sighed "Lati did say she wanted something to snatch the flowers from her grave when she died, but I never expected it to be you" May sighed I grinned in triumph before waiting for the others, I saw that Virgo was next to May "Why are you here?" I had asked "the professor made her take another starter, one from sinnoh, he said if she met the champions of each region they might give her a starter from there region, right now it's Jhoto so we have to beat Lance or who ever to get a Jhoto starter" Virgo has said, I grinned "May better pick Cyandaquil if she does make it" I grinned evilly before looking at her, my stomach grumbled, I snapped at the air again, growling, May rolled her eyes cheerfully

_I'll show you another horror at night_

Me: ehehehehe so what do you think? I left it off at there so I could be on the fourth page as the stopping point, I did all of this in one night and I an tired of and here are the little numbered thingies oh and also I suck at cliffhangers just to let you know

1: the song is the beginning part of Maaya Sakamoto's 'Hemisphere'

2: I recently got into Kingdom hearts 2, my friend Sam and I got into a conversation about it then I asked about our org.13 names I got Letix out of my nickname Lati

3: Ggio Vega, my favorite Arrancar, in the Bleach series he is one of my favorite dudes just like SenbonZakura with part of his mask broken off ~3

4: ehehehehe Disgaea Ds, I got bored one day so I went up to my brother and Laharl laughed him for no reason, he called me crazy :P

Me: Anyways*Hugs Ggio Vega*I don't think you talk to much Soi fan is just mean, and she broke part of your Mask's fangs those looked so cool, Stupid Soi fan, no offense to her fans and no pun intended


	2. I meet my first Reborn

**Plan To Die Before Senility**

Me: Hahahaha I'm working OMG, I NEED FREAKING BOOZE, NOW-head slam multiple times on desk-take it away Tori I'm gonna listen to my Ipod-drags barely conscious self to room-

Tori:-rolls eyes- Tory your officially going insane, anyways Sakurafurude –Tis Tory, Tori don't forget it!-, doesn't own pokemon, The idea is based on Srgeman's A little nights music(though she forgot he had Angela turn into a eevee, Tory is a Stupid Eevee Lover)

~Meowboozeeeeeey~

~Leti's PoV~

I yawned as I looked around, I looked around frantically, when'd the tent become bigger than me?!?! I shook my head and began to think back, nothing, a brain fart, I couldn't remember anything from the last what? Past day or so?!?! I'm tired I'm going back to sleep, I hate to do this but I'm passing on what happens next too….Flame-da-shitter-face, gooden nighten, at least till something interesting happens to me

~Flame's PoV~

I yawned as I glanced around, my idiot my of master stopped to meet up with her friends, Sam and May I think they were called, That idiotic Eevee was with them like always, luckily taking a nap, how lucky can I get? Never mind I don't want to curse myself cause of that devil's incarnate that's across the room from me, I sighed as I stared at Sentret that on our team, it was literally bouncing up and down, with those two idiots, Chiko and Virgo, Sereri was gone, with his master, they were gonna be breeders, leaving me alone with two drooling fan-girls and a insane Eevee, who thinks shes human, great, shes shifting a bit in her sleep, good I hope shes having a dreadful nightmare……

~Leti's PoV~

I glanced around at the dreary background, there was a Vulpix with messed up curls, you know the tuft of fur under those curls vulpixs have? Well hers was much longer, and it touched her neck, but most of all it was covering a whole eye and threatening to cover her other eye, she was looking into a pool of spring water with a look of disgust, then she suddenly looked up"Oh Hi there you must be Lati huh?", I stared at her, mouth agape, she laughed and dashed over to me nearly toppling me over "If you're wondering how I know it it's cause, your practically famous in the part of lonely section where I'm from! Anyways enough of the sappy shit" The vulpix said, suddenly becoming serious "I'm Amaryanth and you better not forget" Amaryanth 1 said, she grinned at me, it looked evil from where I was standing "So any questions idiot?" she said with a falsely sweet voice

"How'd Mew kill me again?"

"Bs, cookie, time line snapping yadah yadah"

"Oh, any reason why I wasn't allowed to ask questions before?"

"Easy cause you were pissed"

"Damn that's harsh, anyways why did I have to meet the crap head named Flame huh?"

"There's a reason for everything idiot"

"Awh come on tellllll meeee

"No make me"

"Come on your so cruel"

"You're so annoying, don't make me come down there and punish you"

"Oh how scary.._Not_" I smirked while glaring at the Vulpix

"Oh just get your lazy butt moving"

"Fine, but you have no control over me ya know"

I began to fade out my own dream but with a victorious smirk on my face, I had known I had won the argument this time, I heard a squeal from May, "Hurry Leti go, I choose you!"

I sighed then hopped out of my bed in a, "What?" way, I sighed as I saw the pidgey, I jumped at it and tore at it, shaking it like I had rabies or something, which of course I didn't have, sadly, I also didn't have any type of fire type moves, so no roast bird for me, so I just stuck to the old fashioned biting and such, I feel something hard hit the pidgey, it rattled my baby teeth, and I let out a indignant wail and May stopped spraying the potion on the pidgey VAMPIRE, and walked over to me after saying a single "Stay there Windy" she took out a potion and checked me for any wounds "Don't worry girl your fine" she petted me like nothing was wrong, I glared at her, then stomped off, my jaws were aching and I wanted to find some easier prey, something that wasn't a dumb bird I tromped about almost roaring till I stepped on something green and squishy, I nearly let out a scream, I looked at what it was and saw a caterpie instead of something grosser, I glared at it"Bitch, you scared me shit-less Your gonna pay!" I let out a roar and swatted the Caterpie away from me and began to jump and strike at it, I could hear people running towards me but I was too angry too notice, blood was roaring in my ears and red was covering my sight I saw another ball soar over my head, I instantly stopped, the red was starting to disappear

"_you nearly lost control didn't you, I think I might enjoy the fun I might have with you"_

I heard that annoying Vulpix's voice in my head and shook my head in annoyance

"Shut up" I snapped

May was healing the Caterpie, till a bug geek dude came over, for now I'll call him BCG(Bug catching geek) he looked at the caterpie in May's arms "I'll trade you my Growlithe for that Caterpie"

I saw May's eyes practically glow at that chance

"Fine let's do it" she returned the Caterpie and tossed it to the BCG, he tossed her the pokeball for the growlithe too her then dashed off the last thing he said was" His name is Nighten" before the BCG ran off, I looked at the pokeball, May tossed it out "go Nighten" a growlithe appeared, I looked at him, he looked up and are eyes met for a moment, during that time something passed through my mind, I rewinded the memory

_A male with messy slightly long black hair was running after a female they looked alike, the male had red eyes and he was in a black police uniform, he was chasing the woman_

"_Stop right there!"_

"_Make me" the woman mocked she turned around, there was a auto shot in her hands_

_The male glared at her_

"_you made me" he said "This is your last chance, come with me peacefully or I'll shoot"_

"_No listen to me, drop your gun and leave and I won't shoot"_

"_I'm not that stupid I know you'll shoot me in an instant"_

_The woman's eyes flashed with false sadness"Awhh you don't trust me? Oh well" she cackled insanely, she shot the gun out of his hand while injuring him then she shot him in the legs, causing him to collapse, she sound of sirens was under them_

"_Looks like you at least made escape almost impossible for me, so I'll make you suffer" the Woman snapped, she shot him in the liver before jumping off the building, The boy's eyes widened the Red orbs instantly beginning to dull_

"_I'm sorry….I never got to completely…meet you…eh? …How funny" his speech began to slow, Lati was screaming for him to stop talking so he could probably get saved, but nothing would change_

"…_I'm really…."He paused and began to cough out blood that began to clot in his throat"…….sorry……."he let out a sigh as his eyes turned glassy_

I looked at him in shock, but then again I could see his eyes, clearly now, they were a bright shade of red, I looked at him with sadness I never knew I could show, he looked at me, but not with sadness, was that shock I could see in his eyes? No it was gone too fast I couldn't have been, my mind had probably gone foggy from the lack of sleep, but I knew one thing now…

Nighten has my total respect, well almost

_**I'll show you another horror tonight**_

o^-^o~

Well, do you like it or hate it? Sorry it seems a bit rushed my Microsoft word is about to like, die, anyways onto the key terms of today's chapter!

Amaryanth is a character in process I created, her name was originally Amiryanth, but I choose to go with the one that was more like the normal one, sorry if that confused some people, and if you're wondering, yes Dream-Amaryanth is based on me and only me when I'm grumpy or don't get enough sleep ^0^' ohohohohohoho anyways signing off and on


End file.
